Bad Boy
by weixuan18
Summary: -Oneshot- They had no ties, simply fulfilling their deepest desires, physically and mentally, as one. A simple promise that developed into much more, a realization that dawned upon her just in time. Life is too short to turn aside from love. -NaruTen-


_**A/N: Yes, another oneshot, lol. This is the beginning of my second 'arc' of writing, as I would call it. The 'I-series' have officially ended, with the two ongoing fics as the last two. I wish to try different styles of writing, and here is a taste of what my new 'style' is like. Before, I always used to portray Naruto as a romantic guy, straight off pairing etc, but I wonder if he's a 'player' sorta character, it might make more sense. Not every single romantic relationship will end successfully straight away, there's a road to it, and in the end, the fruits taste sweeter than ever. Mind you, I've no experience, so I blame the dramas and animes I watch. **_

_**Then again, I compared the females in Naruto world and thought, out of them, perhaps Tenten might be the most fitting, and seeing how I've not written a NaruTen for quite some time, it'll be interesting to see how this turns out. I enjoy that pairing and hope that this story might please and entertain fellow NaruTen fans such as I. **_

_**And that is the whole point of this oneshot. Do enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, and to be honest, I don't want to own it anyway. **_

* * *

Bad Boy

It was nighttime. Cold dark shadows that used to be clouds loomed over Konoha. Silence reigned over the entire area, civilians in their beds as they should, shinobi either continuing their guard duties or returning from exhausting missions.

A certain female Hunter-nin removed her mask just as she arrived at the door of an apartment. A very familiar apartment she should say, having frequented it more times than she had visited her friends' houses.

Short knocks on the door, and before long a sleepy head filled with blond hair poked out, eyes widening slightly in acknowledgement, before opening the door full. His cerulean orbs traced down her slightly worn figure and shook his head, "Shower. Now."

She didn't argue against him, and headed into the apartment softly, throwing her mask across the room, she grasped his face and pulled him towards her for a long, hard kiss. He didn't complain, and responded with a similar, if not more enthusiasm than she gave him credit for. It was three am in the morning.

He gave a slight growl as she licked her whisker-like birthmarks, "You do realize that you're almost asleep on your feet?"

"And?" Her soft breath lingered on his lips as she stopped momentarily to regain the oxygen she lost.

"Get to the shower, before I ravish you here and now."

She didn't say anything more, but lightly traced her finger across his lips, down his neck, all the way to his stomach, where she rubbed her cold hands across those warm muscles of his, sending shivers down his spine.

"Your loss." And off she went, with a slight sway of her hips that subtly hinted at the things that were to come.

The blond shook his head as he instantly became wide awake. Damn the woman for teasing him. Wearily, he looked at the clock by his bed, _At this ungodly hour? Fucking hell…_

Scratching his head, messing up his hair even more, he grumbled quietly as he went to the kitchen, fixing up a drink for himself. Seeing how he was awake already, and that he wouldn't get much sleep later anyway, he might as well get the energy he needed now. He had a whole day ahead of him.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes, _Some ninja I am, whining about stuff like this…_

Before long, the click of a door was heard and out she came, with a towel being the only sign of clothing covering her wet, sensual body. The hazy look in her eyes combined with the alluring movement of her tongue licking her lips was enough to drive any man nuts. Fortunately, he was somewhat used to this, and managed to act impassive, "That was quick."

She didn't reply, but moved forward, slowly easing the knot of her towel, bit by bit as she came closer to him. Not bothering to subdue the raging beast that was his heart going at one hundred and fifty miles per hour, he reached out for her.

Her smile disappeared in a kiss that was both unrestrained and urgent. When it ended, she was naked on the bed and his tongue was sliding over her, lingering in all the tender places, hidden places and secret places where scent and mystery fused into heat. His hands caressed even as his mouth tasted, hovered, tasted again, before slowly sinking into her, unraveling her in a loving that was both tender and starkly intimate.

Her breath stopped and her heart speeded as her climax uncoiled in a luxuriant whip of pleasure that arched her whole body. Seeing her lover's bright hair against her skin as he turned and bit her with exquisite care sent another slow lash of ecstasy through her, another unraveling so beautiful that she couldn't breathe. Yet somehow she had said his name. "Naruto…"

He looked up, saw the hazy amber of her eyes, and smoothed his cheek against the sultry flesh he could still taste on his tongue. When he felt the ripple begin again, the sweet slow clenching of her body, he could wait no longer. "Heh, payback time."

His name came in fragments from her lips when he entered her with a single, prolonged movement of his hips. The ravishing whip uncurled again, taking her, giving her to him. He took the gift and gave himself in turn, moving slowly, kissing her tenderly. Despite the urgency building with every leisurely stroke, he savored each moment, memorizing the scent and taste of her shimmering and crying, burning beneath him.

And then he was burning with her, pulsing in light-shot darkness, spending himself until he had no more to give, no more air to breathe, no more body to feel, nothing but her arms holding him to tell him that he was still alive.

It was quite a long time before he found enough strength to roll aside, and even then he didn't leave her body. He simply gathered her closer and held her against him as he turned over. She made a murmuring sound, burrowed into his neck, and took a ragged breath as the silvery aftershocks of ecstasy rippled through her again.

"Who's tired now?" She said huskily, enjoying the warmth he was providing.

"I am. Next time you get to do all the work." Came his simple reply.

Smiling against his neck, she chuckled, "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." Her voice was but a whisper in her ears, but it was enough.

Just thinking about it made his heartbeat quicken, and he had to admit it. She was great in that particular field. He laughed softly, wondering just how putty he had become in the hands of this one particular woman. The sensual revelation was as surprising to him as anything that had ever happened in his life. He nuzzled her ear, and bit it delicately, earning a purr from her lips as he muttered, "As much as I would like to let my imagination roam, I believe it is way past bedtime."

Rolling her eyes, she stared into his eyes, "I didn't know twenty year olds had bedtime curfews."

Meeting her gaze with ease, he replied, "Neither did I, but…" He kissed her on the forehead, "You're dead tired and need rest." Despite her weak protests, he tucked her into the bed, and soothingly massaged her as she gradually drifted off to dreamland. He then took another look at the clock to find that it was already half past five.

Giving a shrug of exasperation, he shook his head, "Kunimitsu Tenten…what a woman." Quietly getting out of bed, he made sure not to disturb the sleeping figure on it and went to get changed. He had a mission today, quite an early one, in about half an hour. Making a few Kage Bunshins, he took one last look at the sleeping beauty in his room and left.

Wearing his trademark Fox-mask, he was no longer Uzumaki Naruto. Kitsune of the ANBU corps reporting for duty.

* * *

_**A few hours later……**_

Sunlight rained in through the windows, shining down on a rather comfortable woman who was currently enjoying the soothing sensations of sleeping. Unfortunately, her skin didn't take too kindly to being disturbed and sent signals to her brain, forcing her to wake up. Frowning as her eyes began to adjust their pupil size to receive an adequate amount of light, she removed the blankets covering her and got off the bed. Nine am.

Giving off a huge yawn, she stretched her limbs and her back before wandering into the kitchen, all the while grumbling about stupid blonds that forget to close the curtains. A piece of paper greeted her, just like so many before this one, and read, "Girl, toast the bread yourself. Milk's in the fridge. Eggs and bacon are in the oven, reheat them and eat your breakfast. Signed, the so-called Bad Boy."

Crumbling up the piece of paper and launching it for the waste-paper basket, she proceeded to do as she was told. She had always been touched by his considerate ways, even going so far as to make breakfast when he had to leave right after their…_nightly activities_.

_Well, he had Kage Bunshin, so it couldn't have been that much of a hassle._

She shrugged and began to enjoy her breakfast, and of course, her day off. She couldn't be bothered to dress, and was quite a sight to behold. Her hair was let down, spiked by the rough treatment she put it through last night. Her lashes were long and thick, the colour like that of the black coffee she was drinking right now, and her eyes, an indescribable colour similar to that of a bittersweet chocolate, in other words, beautiful. Her lips were slightly pale due to the chilling morning coolness that she was subjected to, yet they didn't hide the promise of sensuality in their full curves. As for the rest…she was long and slender, with her breasts being the most elegant part of her body. Her legs were slim and lean, with firm muscles in both her thighs and calves that appeared after the rigorous training she had during her shinobi career. Her feet were delicate flowers, with the nails on each toe neatly trimmed. Her skin was a creamy white, intoxicating and appealing.

It was no wonder that she was known as the "Flower" of the Hunter-nins. Her body was maintained in top shape, with not the tiniest bit of extra fat present on her, and as expected, many noticed it. However, the cold rejections she gave out soon became famous, or infamous, depending on how you looked at it, and since a year ago, no male had dared to so much as to show any signs of attraction to her. Well, other than that stupid blond that is.

Her eyes softened as she remembered the reason that she even met that dumbass. Both lost hope, both lost faith. Both found it again in that one night. It was ironic really, how she had actually gained the thing she wanted most from someone she barely even knew. Love. Though she would never admit that she needed it, she knew it deep in her. At first, she used the excuse that the reason for wanting sex was to dull the pain in her heart, to forget even for an instant the deaths of her precious people. That of course, soon became insufficient as he proved to be an outstanding lover, both mentally and physically, even though he had just been exposed to pretty much a similar situation as she did, he seemed to have coped better.

Gulping down the last bit of milk, she finally got dressed and making sure to lock the door, she left the room. No one noticed, after all this time, just where she was at night. And to be honest, other than a few of her female friends, no one else cared. She had been one heck of a cactus, so as to speak, hurting any male that dared approach her, and she didn't regret it. She couldn't bear the pain of losing another person precious to her.

The price of that mission was too high. One Uchiha Sasuke's death did not deserve Neji, Lee, Sakura and Ino's deaths. It was a set-up. That bastard had known they would be coming for him and had purposely ganged up with Itachi for the sole purpose of 'getting rid of the competition before he had a fair match with his hated brother'. They won in the end, thanks to Naruto and Kakashi. But the price was too great. In order to immobilize the two of them, Rock Lee and Sakura had held Sasuke in a deadlock, preventing his escape, whilst Ino and Neji, with their chakra manipulating ways, along with Gai's pure physical strength crippled Itachi's abilities, allowing Raikiri and Rasengan to clear the way.

What they didn't expect was the backlash of the attack Susanoo and Amaterasu, with a huge explosion, the attacks clashed, instantly killing them. Naruto had survived because of his healing abilities, but Kakashi was on the brink of death, he was rescued in the end, but his shinobi days were over. Chakra core was burnt out.

To think that they had successfully destroyed most of Akatsuki and taken down even Pein with fewer fatalities than this, and yet four of their most precious had gone down because the Uchihas…those dreaded scumbags of the earth… Granted, they had five jinchuurikis bear down on Akatsuki for that particular battle, but still…

That was two years ago, and Tenten had tried extremely hard to put it behind her. There was no reason to stay troubled and be hindered on your pathway to future, or so she thought. But like so many other things in life, it was easier said than done. She had no one left, other than Gai, a few female colleagues, and some members of the rookie nine, she had no one to turn to, no one to cry to, no one to seek affection from. It was devastatingly cruel to someone who just lost two of her most important friends, brothers even, from her life. And besides, others had to mourn as well, for the death of their own comrades, and had no reason to focus the limelight on her. She was just another shinobi. A kunoichi at that.

So she frequented bars in between missions, and when she had nothing better to do the next day, she would get herself drunk, completely so, till the point where she wanted nothing more than to just puke her guts out, because only then, the numbing powers of the alcohol along with the severe discomfort of her body could temporarily drive those sad thoughts out of her mind.

On the surface, she was normal. Just like every other shinobi. Her friends didn't dare venture too far as well, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a very crude and harsh tirade. Her mood, to them, was unpredictable after the incident, and though they wouldn't say it, she seemed to have become a stranger over night.

Until he came. However, he didn't come just to drink his head off. No, he came to reminisce the times he had with Jiraiya in a bar. He would always order a bottle of Sake and two cups, one for himself, and one for Jiraiya. And he would drink, not just for his mentor, but also for Sakura, his crush, Ino, his friend, Lee and Neji, his rivals and brothers. He never drank for himself, because he wasn't one to mix imagination and reality. He felt that there was no need to blur his life just to erase the darkness within it. He wanted to get up again, just like he always did…

But even in her drunken state, Tenten could tell. He looked so very tired. Keeping up his nonchalant façade seemed tough, and just as she stared at him, his gaze wandered over to her. Their eyes met, sky-blue with chocolate brown, and one thing led to another, drinks here and there, and somehow, they had ended up in bed that night.

Both had surprises.

She had never seen this side of him before, so…rough, yet gentle at the same time, so passionate with his movements… The fact that he had the stamina and surprisingly, skills to back it up was a bonus.

He had never seen such a woman, so sensual and enthralling as her, as gorgeous and fascinating as her. Her body was lithe and powerful even for one her size, and the need to explore and the want for pleasure spurred him on.

Both were virgins before. Both became veterans after just one night.

Tenten's lids lowered slightly, mind remembering the way their body fitted against each other so perfectly, riding out waves and waves of pleasure in blinding ecstasy, and the wonderful feeling of completion that came with it. Good times.

It had been a sort of a fling really, for the both of time, an escape from their lives, to remove their burdens for that one night…and both thought that they would never do it again.

Next night, they met once again, this time in the same restaurant. Surprised, they shared a few drinks and had an enjoyable meal, with them knowing more about each other through small talk. But then, towards the end, desire stroke the both of them and soon engulfed them in a fierce need. The same happened for the next day, and the next day, and the day after. It soon became a sort of routine, where in between missions, one would visit the other in their respective houses, and submit themselves to the passions they shared with each other.

She still remembered the conversation they had after one month…

"_Tenten." _

"_Hm?"_

"_Was it good for you?"_

"_Hmmm…very."_

"_Heh."_

"_Who would have known you to be such a bad boy in bed?"_

_He gazed at her lovingly for a while, "At this rate, babies will soon begin popping out." _

"_I don't mind." It came out faster than she expected. Perhaps she had indeed gotten tired of the lonely life she led._

"_So…I assume we're getting married?"_

_Silence. Instant silence. Her amber eyes stared up at him in shock, "What are you talking about?" _

_Blue eyes seemed confused, "But I thought…"_

"_No." _

"_What?"_

"_I said no. I can't…"_

_He sucked in a cold breath, "What about the baby then?"_

"_I…I'll raise him…somehow. I can't burden you. I can't bond with you. I can't risk…losing…I just…"_

_He grabbed her hands and forced them to her sides, his body hard against hers, "Tenten!" _

_She was shaken out of her reverie and stared helplessly into his eyes, "Please Naruto…I…I can't…" _

_And he had sighed, and gave a short nod. "I figured as much. I sort of expected this answer really, though I still had some hope. Ah well…" _

_Releasing her, he had sat up, with his back towards her, and asked quietly, "So what do you want from me? Sex, protection and babies?" _

_It was a cruel question for her, but one she had to answer none the less. They were lovers…nothing more…_

"_Yes."_

_He closed his yes, "Anything else?"_

"_No." _

"_I see." _

_His eyes were understanding, though the hurt was definitely there. He pulled her into an embrace, "Well missy, I'm afraid if you want those, you gotta supply those as well. Only fair, right?" _

_Tenten had been so afraid to lose him. She couldn't have lied to him, for what he did for her over the past month was more than she could thank him for, though she did have the same effect on him. She had to tell him the truth of how she felt, and for him to be so understanding…_

"_I'll give it." She reached for him, "You know how I feel about you Naruto." It was a cruel world. She was a coward. She admitted it. But she didn't dare. She didn't dare reach for that nirvana so soon…just after she had lost her precious brothers. She was afraid that he too…might just disappear one day, and forced herself to not tie him down into a relationship. She told herself that she did the right thing for them, that he would eventually end up with someone better than her…_

"_Please, when we are alone…" She kissed him tenderly, as though wanting to make up for the pain she knew she caused him, "Be my bad boy, be my man…be my lover, but not my friend." _

_He agreed._

And even if it pained her to say that she had perhaps made a mistake…it was too late anyway. Their lives had gone on just like that, two strangers in daytime, two lovers at night. No one knew. Not even Tsunade, or their closest friends.

Naruto had actually offered her the necklace Tsunade gave him, a worthy present for engagement, a suitable item to show his love for her. But she had rejected it, saying it was much too precious and that she was undeserving of such a thing she couldn't even do a simple thing as return his…his…l-l-lo-lov……

She couldn't say it. The mental obstacle was still there, after all this time. She was just too afraid, too scared of losing him…and because it was _him_…she couldn't bear to think of what might happen…

Sighing wistfully, she wandered aimlessly through the village, thinking of paying her friends a visit. After all, she hadn't seen them in quite a long time…

* * *

_**Outside the village elsewhere……**_

"Kitsune! Now!"

"Right!" Forming the famed Futon: Rasenshuriken in his hand, he rammed it right through the thick gate, blasting it up into pieces before the ANBU squad charged in, killing all in sight. Their mission was to retrieve several important information scrolls whilst assassinating a high level jonin from Kumogakure, who was to act as ambassador between Kumo and Kiri.

Successfully ridding themselves of the 'pests' on the outside, the ANBU squad had taken up their respective positions and mixed themselves with the shadows of the compound, allowing Kitsune a lone shot at the scroll. Their mission was to ensure no one would disturb the pilfering process and any threats are to be eliminated by them whilst Naruto broke into the safe.

Utilizing a quick wind jutsu, the ambassador's bodyguards were instantly sliced up to pieces, before he confronted the Kumo jonin face to face.

"So, you're the famous Kitsune huh? Don't seem like much, but oh well, let's play!" His facial expression seemed maniacal, and as he charged, Naruto inwardly groaned. This was going to be an annoying battle.

He quickly flung a kunai at the Kumo jonin, who dodged it, and followed up with an uppercut, which took the jonin by surprise. His speed was definitely way higher than the kumo nin. However, in the restricted amount of space given, high speed wasn't really that much of an advantage.

It seemed that the kumo nin realized it and roared, "Raiton: Shougeki! _(Lightning Element: Shock)_" Huge bursts of electricity surrounded him, before blasting off in all directions, forcing Naruto to brace himself, "Futon: Kaze no Fukumen! _(Wind Element: Veil of the Wind)_"

The fight lasted for a few more minutes before Naruto felt something amiss. The kumo nin seemed to be purposely dragging the fight on, and his smirk grew wider by the minute.

Suddenly, a voice came through his earphone, "Kitsune! Back out! NOW!"

Relying on his instinct, he quickly lengthened the distance between him and the kumo nin and blasted a quick Futon: Renkudan in his direction, before bolting out of the room.

Evil laughter followed him as he soon reached the rendezvous point…only to find them surrounded, with the Kumo nin behind them in a successful pincer attack. Gritting his teeth in anger, he looked at his fellow Anbu members, only to find them as bewildered as they were. Just where did the reinforcements come from?!

Being the leader, Kitsune knew that time was running out, they had to get rid of the pincer attack and establish base within the compound whilst keeping them on the outside of the base. Summoning up all his chakra, he formed his favorite seal, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Hundreds of replicas of himself instantly appeared, creating a timely diversion for the Anbu squad, whilst the members forcefully surrounded the Kumo nin and successfully killed him in his surprise. However, the dire situation still remained.

"Formation X, Neko at the front, Inu at the back, retreat!"

* * *

_**Back in Konoha……**_

"What's the matter Hokage-sama?" Tenten inquired as she entered the office. It had been two days since Naruto left and as much as she hated to admit it, she felt empty. Her life seemed ever so boring and no matter what she tried to do to reassure herself that the baka was alright, she couldn't. She would fidget and sigh ever so often that her friends kept asking her what was wrong. And she would always have to deny the fact that she was not worried and that she was fine.

What a load of bullshit.

"It's an emergency. Tenten, your squad is the only one that I have free at the moment. It is unfortunate that this should come up on your days off, but a situation has arisen." The blonde female was very serious this time, none of her playful demeanors present in her posture.

Tenten instantly stood at attention, pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind. She was a shinobi and her job was that of a soldier. It was business time.

"Two days ago, at about seven pm, ANBU squad led by Kitsune was ambushed – "

Her face instantly changed to that of extreme shock and alarm.

_No…no…don't be afraid, he's alright…he's completely fine…he…he…_

"Tenten, TENTEN!" The Hokage's voice rang through her mind as her head sprung up, "Hai!"

"Did you even hear what I said?" The Hokage frowned at her apparent worry, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Hokage-sama, I was thinking…"

"Of?"

"It's, it's nothing."

"Kuminitsu Tenten…" The eyes of the Hokage were focused on her, serious and grim, "I cannot send you out there if you remain in your current state. Your squad will just have to go on without you."

_Huh?_

Startled, she turned around, only to find that indeed, her squad had entered the room a while ago, and she had been so caught up with her thoughts that she completely missed it.

"That's it then. You're free to go. You four, come – "

"Wait! Hokage-sama! Please, le-let me go on this mission."

"Not until you control yourself and explain your reasons." In actual fact, the Hokage was quite worried too. She had never seen one of her most reliable subordinates just doze off like that.

Biting her lips, she calmed herself down forcefully, knowing that she would never forgive herself if she didn't go, yet time was short and there was no time to doodle on such trivial things. She had to get it over with, even if it meant her secret was to be exposed, it didn't matter.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She took in a shuddering breath, "It's because of Kitsune…"

* * *

_**A day later……**_

"Taichou!" cried Shishi helplessly as he got maimed right in the chest by the fifth wave of the onslaught.

"Kuso! Fuuton: Daitoppa! _(Wind Element: Great Breakthrough)_" It was no use, they just kept coming. Naruto had thought that they could somehow pull through given the resources in the compound and their skills, however, he could not believe the numbers they had to face, and was surprised that they were even alive at this point.

Somehow, sending six hundred men to fell just an ANBU squad seemed pretty stupid. But it was done. And seeing how he could not use Kyuubi's power for prolonged periods of time, the remaining two hundred or so shinobi had the definite advantage over him. Plus the fact that they found out too late that the food and water were poisoned and unable to be consumed added on to their current loss. The chakra nets the enemies covered the entire compound with prevented any from escaping, and unless they had some reinforcements from the outside……

Naruto clenched his fists as he made a decision. He would not let his subordinates die here. As much as he hated to leave this world, he might have to after all. This was the fifth time in three days that he called up Kyuubi's powers. After this, his body would definitely not be able to take the strain and he might just disintegrate…

During the fight with Akatsuki, Pein had messed with his seal and tried to force Naruto to release the beast, however, it had ended in failure and completely messed up Kyuubi's connection with Naruto. The link was damaged and from then on, every time Naruto called up Kyuubi's chakra, he would have to undergo immense pain, but luckily, the healing factor still remained. However, it would appear that even that had a limit, and the exhaustion he was experiencing now was proof of that.

"Minna…stand back."

"But Taichou! You can't use it anymore!"

"Yeah, you know the consequences! Tsunade-sama – "

Staring at his comrades, he couldn't help but smile bitterly, "I know…but right now, this is the only way you guys can escape. Get back to Konoha, tell Tsunade-sama to beat those Kumo bastards up good, and that can be your thanks for me. But right now…" His eyes glowed crimson as he began to call up the tailed beast's chakra, "Forgive me, for leading you all into this mess."

"Taichou please! Stop this! You can't just die!"

"Rubbish, you had no way of knowing this would happen!"

"We don't need you to sacrifice, I'm sure that we can accomplish this!"

Their cries grew faint as he merged with the power, and using whatever strength he had left, he charged out of the compound, right at the commander.

The Kumo commander could not believe that he would still have enough power, and in the nick of time, dodged his attack, "Ha, you stupid brute! Think you're so smart huh? Well guess what? Konoha ain't the only one with seal masters!"

And to Naruto's utmost horror, the shinobi surrounding him had formed a circle, with the runes that had been carved onto the ground glowing bright, "Fuinjutsu: Fuja Dai Houin! _(Seal Technique: Evil Containment, Large version)_"

Roaring in rage, he felt the strength seep out of him, unable to believe that this could happen. He had been to careless, and in his rash hopes of wanting to sacrifice himself for the others, he had underestimated these kumo bastards.

_Ah shit. Guess it ends here. It was bound to happen sometime…just didn't think that kumo would put such an emphasis on me…heh, might as well be proud of it…_

_Gomen ne, Tsunade-baachan, all you Anbu dudes, it was nice working with you. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji…sorry I didn't get to say goodbye…_

_And last of all…I'm sorry…Tenten…_

_I love you…_

_And I'm sorry I didn't say it…_

With that, he closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable…when a cry rang out in the distance, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DARE DIE ON ME I'LL BRING YOU BACK FROM HELL AND KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU HEAR ME UZUMAKI?!"

_That voice…don't tell me..._

"Tenten?!" His eyes widened in disbelief at the impeccable timing she always seemed to have, and before he realized it, thousands of blades rained down upon the kumo nin, effectively catching them off guard as Kuminitsu Tenten raced towards him along with her Hunter-nin squad and around fifty other shinobis as well. It would seem that reinforcements did arrive after all.

The Kumo nin were completely caught off-guard, "Impossible! They were supposed to be cut off at…argh!"

The Anbu squad within the compound noticed the change in the tide of battle and quickly rejoined the frontlines, and together, the entire Kumo force was put out. After all, Hunter-team Zero wasn't famous for nothing.

Added to that, Kurenai, Aoba and Genma had came along as well. Immensely relieved, the entire battle ended after awhile. Victory went to Konoha, and though there were casualties, no one died. It was all thanks to Tenten's idea of the seals Naruto had told her about, those transportation ones. They had literally stuffed shinobi into scrolls and letting the fastest jonin carry them, they were off at top speed, Tenten being the leader. It was all carefully planned so that none of the shinobi suffered from the space-warp whilst in the scroll.

A couple of med-nins led by Shizune was there to ensure that if anything goes wrong, the shinobi could at least be saved from death. This was a volunteer mission and a trial for this method of transportation, and was only to be done in dire situations, and to see so many people come for them, Naruto was immensely relieved and grateful to them.

After clearing the dead bodies, Tenten instantly searched for Naruto after the battle, only to find Shizune fixing him up, scolding him in a sisterly fashion about his recklessness. No doubt she had told him about her…_confession_ to Tsunade as she saw the look of surprise on his face.

Blushing slightly, she walked over to him slowly, staring at him intently, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say. It was infinitely harder saying it to his face, than all the 'rehearsals' she had alone.

Shizune spotted her and chuckled about young love, "Alright, I'll be back to check up on you later. Remember, no vigorous activities." Winking, she quickly rushed off to tend to others, leaving the couple in the quiet forest.

An awkward silence ensued, with both of them avoiding each other's gazes, before Naruto broke the silence, "Yo."

"Ah…"

"So…you told her huh?"

"Yeah…I did."

"I see."

"No…no you don't."

He started at her reply, and saw that she was beginning to shake, "You don't understand how I feel."

She moved closer to him, "I'm scared, I'm frightened, I'm terrified that you are going to get out of my life…that's why you went completely suicidal at the end, right?"

Naruto sighed, before he looked away, "You can't look at me and not be reminded of how you lost them. It was really my fault they had to go on that mission…" His eyes were clouded with grief and melancholy, "Besides, I can't bear seeing you flinch every time I do something that brings up the past. My offer still stands. I want to give you my necklace, and with it, you can lead a new life, without me in it."

He removed the green emerald from his neck and held it to her, "Take it, it's yours." The remorse in his expression along with the weariness and acceptance in his voice was evident. He really thought that he was the cause for her pain…when in actual fact, he was her savior…and it was all because of her indecisiveness that made him feel so neglected, so unloved…

"No, not if it means giving up you." She spoke firmly, even though her voice was threatening to break, even though tears were streaking down her cheeks.

His eyes opened wide at that statement, his mouth slightly open, unable to believe what he was hearing, "Wha – "

Tenten took in another breath, "I'll take that necklace on one condition." Her voice was shaking, straining to collapse, "That it goes to our firstborn."

Naruto went utterly still at that, "You're pregnant?"

"I don't know. I could be. I want to be. With your child. Only with yours. I want it all, Naruto. Our love, our baby…and most of all…you." It was taking her immense courage to confront her inner fears and make such a confession, and Naruto knew it.

He wanted to hold her so much it was like dying not to. But he had to be sure. He barely had the strength to walk away from her now. In a few hours, that would be an impossible suggestion. To walk away from her would be destroying a part of him.

"Why?" he asked starkly, "I thought…"

"No. Not anymore. The past is the past. I've left it behind me. That was fear…and – and cowardice. I was so afraid to trust again…to – to – " Her voice fragmented.

Gently, he cupped her chin with one hand and asked quietly, "Is it so hard to say? Or is it that you can't love me after all?" A sad smile on his face as his eyes gazed firmly on her.

Glistening tears were his answer, "Hold me," She breathed, "I'm so scared…"

Naruto's eyes closed with a sigh, "You're afraid…of me…"

"I'm afraid of losing you! I can't stand the thought of you disappearing in my life. I need you here with me, no matter when, no matter where, no matter what! I need you by my side! You promised me, remember? Protection and sex. And babies. I'm – I'm holding you to it."

He looked into her eyes, then he gathered her close, feeling her fit herself to him without hesitation. Her arms came around his waist and held on hard.

"Protection and sex, huh?" He said against her forehead. He wanted more. He needed more. But even so, he would take whatever he could get. Whatever she gave.

"And babies," she added meekly.

"And babies. Does that cover it?"

"No…" Her breath was shuddering, "Not quite."

He waited.

"Love," She whispered, "I want that most of all."

He barely suppressed the joy running through him at the moment and ventured on, his hands holding her even tighter, "And what do I get in return?"

"Protection, sex and babies."

Again, he waited patiently, hoping for more, wishing for more.

She fought, struggled and won against admitting her vulnerability. The hope in his beautiful eyes defeated her.

"Love," she finally said. "I love you."

His eyes closed for an instant, submerging into the realm of bliss before he replied, "Then it's a good deal all around. I've loved you since that day, that very day where I made that promise, and I don't go back on them." His eyes shone with an intensity that set Tenten on fire, just like it did every time, "You're going to marry me, Kunimitsu Tenten. Like you," He moved his lips ever so gently over hers, "I want it all."

They met, and kissed, and sealed their bond with this act of love. Completion, perfect resonation of their souls and a grand portrayal of their joyful emotions.

He lifted her chin, and asked once again, "Tenten, will you marry me?"

The black-haired girl snuggled closer to him, kissing the skin on his cheek, "Yes."

And without another word, she allowed him to place that necklace around her, a sign of their love, a symbol for their affection and care for each other.

"Where do you want your honeymoon?" He whispered huskily into her ear, gently nibbling the lobe.

"Here." She answered in that alluring tone of hers, "_Now_."

He laughed softly against her hair, "Here it is."

It was now, too.

_He was her bad boy. Her man. Her lover…and her friend._

_He promised her, and she held him to it._

_They are in love, satisfied, content and happy. _

_Isn't that what love is all about? _

The End

* * *

_**That was long! I did that all in one go! I hope it felt right. This is the first time I wrote a truly M-rated fic, and I hope the teasing, tension, the sorrow, the get together, the reasons, and everything fitted. **_

_**I really enjoyed writing this one and would like to hear your comments on this one. That's all from me I guess. If you liked it, then be rest assured that future oneshots would be up to this kinda standard. XD**_

_**Hope you guys had a good time reading! Ja ne! **_


End file.
